<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Patch by sammys_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951266">Pumpkin Patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover'>sammys_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Halloween, Hand Jobs, He pays a lot of attention to ya chest, Kissing, Lingerie, Making Love, Nipple Licking, October, October Prompt Challenge, Pumpkins, Short, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Supportive shark husband, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will edit later, no proofreading we die like warriors, october writing challenge, soft, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a little surprise for Sidon!</p><p>And he absolutely loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Sidon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Challenge '20 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You nervously wring your apron as you linger outside of Sidon’s chamber – gosh, you were nervous. </p><p>You’d taken the entire day to travel to the great fairy fountain out by kakariko with a few fortified pumpkins you’d bought on the journey there. You’d visited the lovely fairy before, and had grown quite close – so close that you’d grown to trust her. </p><p>You’d blushed horribly as you brought her the pumpkins and... something else, asking her to make you something special. </p><p>She’d laughed at you – all in good fun, of course! And she’d whipped up exactly what you’d asked her to, after you’d presented her with all the ingredients. </p><p>You take a deep breath, smoothing out your apron and dress before squaring your shoulders and knocking lightly on the door. </p><p>He responds with a polite “come in,” and you take your cue to open the door, offering a smile as you stepped inside. He returns it, standing from his desk. </p><p>“Ah! I was just about to send a search party for you.” He jokes as he crosses the room to sit on the bed that the both of you shared most nights – you cross the small space to stand before him, hands behind your back as you fiddled with the bow your apron’s strings were tied up in. </p><p>You laugh quietly, tugging at the bow so it comes undone, pulling your apron off easily. Sidon holds  out his hand for you apron, folding it neatly and setting it aside him on the bed. </p><p>“I know it’s late, I just… well, I had some important business a few villages over. It’s been such a long day…” you turn to face your back towards him. “would you mind undoing my dress?” </p><p>You feel his hands move to carefully move over your back. </p><p>“of course, my love.” </p><p>He begins undoing your dress, a hint of concern lacing his voice. </p><p>“I hope it wasn’t anything urgent.” </p><p>“Oh! Oh, no, it was pleasant work. I… I even got you a little surprise.” </p><p>“Really? And what might that be?” </p><p>You can hear the smile in his voice as you move your arms to pull your sleeves down, holding the front of your dress in front of your chest as you turned to face him. </p><p>You feel yourself blush horribly, forcing yourself to look into his golden eyes as you slowly let your dress fall in a bundle at your feet, revealing your new lingerie. </p><p>Your bra has a pumpkin print on each cup, connected by little vines elegantly woven together. There’s a small squash bloom between them where they connect. </p><p> Your panties resemble vines what ran down your legs just a bit, wrapped around your soft thighs. </p><p>“Surprise~!” </p><p>You laugh quietly when his jaw drops, eyes looking over you, completely speechless for a good moment. </p><p>“And what a lovely surprise it is.” </p><p>His hands fall onto your hips as he guides you forward to straddle his hips. </p><p>His hands run over your curves for a moment, a small smile overtaking his face as he blushes – you fill the quiet air. </p><p>“I’ve always loved all hallows eve, and I figured I would do something a little special for the occasion.” </p><p>“Then I hope you will allow me to do something a little special for you in return.” </p><p>You can’t hold back your giggle as he playfully flips the both of you around, with him on top of you on the mattress. </p><p>He captures your lips with his in a gentle kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck, squirming under him as his hands wandered. </p><p>They land on your breasts, squeezing them lightly though your bra – oh, how large his hands were in comparison to yours. He could easily cup each breast and more, and it was at moments like these that you’re reminded of just how much bigger than you he is. </p><p>And speaking of big... </p><p>You grind your hips beneath him, hoping to coax his cocks out of hiding soon – you'd been looking forward to this since you woke that morning, and you were so desperate for him. </p><p>You break your kiss for air, biting at his lower lip before letting him go completely, allowing him to ever-so-tenderly nip and kiss at your neck, moving further down to graze his lips along your collarbone. </p><p>“Have I told you today how lovely you are?” he kisses the exposed top of one breast, still hidden away by the lingerie. “Because you are.” Another kiss as he moves to undo your top – only to have you beat him to the punch. You’re able to open it from the front, letting the pumpkin cups fall loose over your chest. </p><p>“You’re lovely,” </p><p>He moves the cups out of his way as his eyes look over you, now bare from the waist up. </p><p>“Beautiful,” </p><p>He kisses between your breasts as his hands cup the bare flesh now – his thumbs run over your nipples, and they harden under his touch. </p><p>“Exquisite.” </p><p>He runs his tongue over your breast, and you shiver, arousal pooling in your lower stomach as well as your panties. </p><p>“Goodness, Sidon, If I didn’t know any better I would think you were simply trying to bed me.” </p><p>His laughter rumbles throughout your chest, his face completely erupting in a blush now as he straightens himself, still chuckling as he made his way back up, his dominant hand moving down between your legs. </p><p>“How did you ever catch on?” </p><p>You scoff a laugh, cupping his face and kissing him as his hand found its way to your clit, rubbing in tiny circles through your underwear – the soft, silky fabric is just the friction you need, and a pang of arousal shoots up from your loins to your core. </p><p>You moan softly into his mouth, letting your hand travel down his broad, firm chest to his lower stomach, gently teasing him with two fingers as you slowly moved to his crotch – his cocks were emerging already, and you knew just how to excite him fully. </p><p>He groans deeply, his fingers stuttering a little before moving to your soaked opening. He coats them in your slick before he pushes them inside, curling them in time with one another, pressure truly building in you now. </p><p>You moan his name as you press your foreheads together, feeling his cocks slide the rest of the way out of him, hard and ready, right into your palm. </p><p>You pump the larger of the two, paying special attention to the head as you did, your hips rocking against his hand. </p><p>“Sidon,” you breathe, legs trembling as your body begged for release. “I’m ready- p-please...” </p><p>He bites back a moan at your words – hearing you talk like that was so horribly intoxicating. Had he just an ounce less of self-restraint, he would fuck you into the mattress until you were left unable to walk for days. </p><p>He withdraws his fingers from their place, where they had been rubbing against your g-spot, heavily tempted to lick them clean. </p><p>He somehow removes your pretty little pumpkin-vine panties without ever leaving his spot over you, setting them beside you on the bed. </p><p>He lines up the larger of his two with your entrance – you hadn’t been able to take all of him yet, despite your determination. That, and he wouldn’t dare risk hurting you. </p><p>His second, slightly smaller cock rests overtop of your sex, hot over your folds and clit. You shiver as it twitches, and he begins to press his head into you. </p><p>You breathe, focusing on taking him completely – his impressive size always stretched you and seemed to fill you to impossible limits, no matter how many times the both of you made love like this. </p><p>Once he’s completely inside you, he normally gives you a moment to adjust. But tonight you were so ready for him – you buck your hips, trying to top from the bottom. </p><p>Sidon moans at your sudden actions, moving his hips slowly in time with yours, the feeling of him pumping slowly in and out of you, creating a bulge in your stomach, was nothing short of bliss. </p><p>And you don’t forget for a moment about his second cock, your hand moving to pump it, rubbing your thumb over the head, smearing pre-cum. </p><p>The both of you moan softly in the dim light of the room, your orgasm building up the longer he kept up his pace –his second cock was rubbing your clit while his first twitched and thrust against your inner walls, the very feeling, no, the very thought of him being so large as to make you bulge making your head feel delightfully fuzzy. </p><p>He angles his hips a little differently, his hands moving from exploring and caressing to grabbing your ass to lift your lower half slightly, allowing him to get at just the right angle to brush against your g-spot with every thrust. </p><p>You’re grunting and moaning every time his cock sinks into you to the hilt, his speed picking up slightly as he worked your body in all the right ways. </p><p>Waves of heat and pleasure threaten to spill over your very being as your cling to him for dear life, hoping you wouldn’t leave any scratch marks behind as you did, listening to his velvet moans. </p><p>“S-Sidon, I’m going to cum,” </p><p>“Then come- ohh, goddess- cum with me, my love-!” </p><p>At his command, you spasm around his cock, crying out in pleasure, brows knit as you lose yourself in it all for a moment. </p><p>Sidon follows close behind, shooting his cum both inside you and all over your stomach, his eyes glazed over hazy with desire. </p><p>When you’re both spent, still reeling from your orgasms, you lay there together, basking in the afterglow. It was truly miraculous that Sidon always managed to leave you feeling... satisfied and refreshed instead of sore. </p><p>He pulls out of you after a minute or two with a wet pop, your legs still shaking from just how... intense that was. How sweet. </p><p>You’re laying on his chest now, warm and content as fatigue sets in. </p><p>“That... oh, that was...” </p><p>He nods in agreement, settling back into the bed, getting comfortable. </p><p>“It truly was. You never cease to amaze, my dear Y/n.” </p><p>You yawn as you cuddle up to his chest, closing your eyes, listening to the beat of his heart, which was still beating a little fast. </p><p>“As do you, my prince.” You plant a kiss to his chest, the sound of his heart and his breathing slowly lulling you to sleep. “You never cease to amaze.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>